The present invention relates to devices for applying items such as, but not limited to, sun tan lotions, creams, body lotions, body oils, ointments, soaps, etc. (aforementioned to be referred to as “substances” throughout this patent) on ones back and other difficult to reach areas of the body without having to secure items additional to the substances' containers and/or parts.
It is difficult for most people to apply substances to one's own back and, in some cases, other parts of the body. Therefore many individuals either skip adding lotion to this portion of the body, are forced to have someone apply the substance for them, or purchase additional items/applicators to apply said substances.
Most current applicators are bulky, larger than necessary, difficult to store, and a costly addition to a person's toiletries. The applicator at hand can addresses all of the above problems.
In addition, current applicators are often not able to be cleaned so they become a health hazard. This applicator will drastically surpass other applicators because of its convenience, instant availability, ease of storage, ease of use, cost, and functionality.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and device which addresses such challenges.